Alasia
Originally from Sunchales, brothers José and Luis Alasia formed Alasia Hnos S.A.I. and C. in 1922. According to the book Reinas Mecánicas: "We were born in the harvester industry thanks to the initiative of Mr. José Alasia (father), who, being a farmer and with the collaboration of his brothers, built a farm in Colonia Raquel (Santa Fe) his first fixed thresher, with which he mechanized his harvests in the years 1922 and 1923. This was what gave definitive impulse to our industry that began in 1927 and immediately these products were placed among the field men, who saw the effort and the quality of future entrepreneurs. During the first ten years of evolution it was operated as a de facto company, and in 1932 it was formalized with the Collective Commercial Society contract composed of Messrs. José Alasia, Juan Carlos Alasia and Carlos Antonio Alasia, in accordance with the provisions of its first article. constituted the company with the main purpose of operating a mechanical workshop for the manufacture, repair and repair of agricultural machines, purchase and sale of spare parts and products that were manufactured as any industry or derivative business or similar. Subsequently, in 1950 the company was modified by the incorporation into it of the brothers of the founders Luis Antonio Alasia, Agustín Américo Alasia and Ítalo Dionisio Alasia ". The 30's and the crissis The initial production was of 2, 5, 10 and 15 annual machines until 1930, occupying 10 to 15 workers who offered the maximum collaboration with their efforts and sacrifices, under the economic depression of 1930 to 1934; where they paralyzed their manufacturing activities. Until 1935, their activity was carried out in the area of influence, but from there they expanded the places of placement and sale to regions of greater agricultural production. Until 1937, the harvesters manufactured were towed and one year later, they manufactured the first self-propelled with success. They used differentials Famar, Fahr, Urvig and heads Mainero and Maizco. They manufactured an approximate total of 1000 harvesters. 1958 had its productive peak, since 80 harvesters left the factory. Alasia in the 1960's Finally, in 1962 the legal aspect of the same was modified. Again having been transformed into anonymous but always with the same object, that is, manufacturing and marketing related to agriculture. According to the authorities of Alasia (back in the early 60's): "Analyzing the work accomplished in the course of 39 years of life, with a humble and precarious beginning, through difficult stages in our industry, we thus arrived at Today they are highly pleased and flattered, with the firm conviction that they have contributed to the extent of our possibilities to the industrial development and aggrandizement of the country". Provinces in Argentina The towns of Marcos Juárez, Pigüé, Río IV, Trenque Lauquen, Tornquist, Villa Eloísa, Tandil and Tres Arroyos were the best sellers for the company. Export markets Another business of the company was the manufacture of forklifts with the same brand, being exported to Mexico, Peru, Chile, Uruguay and Brazil. At their peak they had 90 permanent employees. Alasia-Prats In 1994, Alasia merged with S.Prats & Cia.' of Marcos Juárez and combines were manufactured under the Alasia-Prats brand. Models Models References and sources External links *Alasia in Pesados Argentinos Category:Alasia Category:Companies founded in 1927 Category:Forklift truck manufacturers Category:Forklifts Category:Companies of Argentina Category:1994 disestablishments Category:Combine harvester manufacturers of Argentina